


Deep Blue Love

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: The warmth of Riko's heat reminded Ruby of the deep blue sea she loved.





	Deep Blue Love

Riko-chan..can you please not treat me like a kid?” Ruby said, clutching her skirt.

 

“Ruby-chan?” Riko turned her head and patted Ruby’s head affectionately.

 

“Grrr...this is what I mean!.” Groaning, Ruby pried Riko’s hand from her head, pouting.

 

Riko blinked. “Hm?”

 

“Riko-chan.” The younger girls tone held a hint of irritation and Riko shivered instantly when Ruby’s glare directed at her. At times, Riko couldn't help thinking how alike Dia and Ruby were. Mesmerizing emerald eyes, bright silky hair and the beauty they shared.

 

“I can't help it. You’re so cute when you’re like this.” Placing both her hands on Ruby’s cheeks, Riko leaned closer and gave Ruby a soft kiss.

 

Ruby pouted bashfully, averting Riko’s gentle gaze and crossed her arms sternly. “What do you love about me Riko-chan, besides my appearance?”

 

“Let me see...” Riko pondered. There were many things she loved about Ruby, her soft spoken manner to her gentle hands, the adorable voice calling her name, there were many factors to take account for. For once, Riko became conflicted with telling Ruby the truth. “Everything.” Riko finally gushed, squeezing Ruby’s hands tight.

 

“I love everything about you, Ruby-chan.”


End file.
